


Sherlock is a Girl's Name

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: sneakyfoxyloxy said: Can you do one of sherlock playing tea party with john's daughter at age 4, while john secretly takes a photo of them?





	Sherlock is a Girl's Name

“No, no! That’s Sir Bearington’s seat!” Rosie chastised.

Bearington was obviously a pitiful portmanteau of ‘bear’ and ‘Paddington’, but Sherlock wouldn’t hold it against her; she was only four, after all.

Seeing that the place was already spoken for, he chose instead the small pink chair next to Bearington’s seat and folded himself as neatly as he could into it. No small feat for a man of his considerable height.

Rosie went around the table, placing the other guests in their seats: Sir Bearington, Queen Elsa, and Princess Charlotte, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi plush named after the royal daughter. Once she was done, she sat down between Bearington and Elsa, and began pouring out ‘tea’ for her distinguished guests.

“So now what?” Sherlock asked, a tiny plastic teacup perched in his hand.

“We talk while drinking our tea,” Rosie explained.

“What do we talk about?”

She took a delicate sip before answering. “The weather and such.”

“The weather’s boring,” Sherlock said before he could stop himself. Rosie pouted for a quick second before he changed the subject to distract her.

“Rosamund,” he began placatingly. “Did you know that you were almost named after me?”

Rosie blinked her wide, blue eyes.

“Really?”

Sherlock nodded and she burst into a fit of giggles.

“So you have a girl’s name!” she squealed.

“Quite right,” Sherlock said, before hiding his smile in a sip of tea. He was so pleased that he didn’t even notice her father slyly taking a photo of them.


End file.
